Use of a bougie is known for guiding insertion of various instruments into a passageway in a patient's body. Such devices may be formed of rubber, plastic or metal. Known devices generally require lubrication and are not well suited to adjusting the shape thereof to accommodate the different sizes and contours of passageways in different patients which are desired to be accommodated. Certain types of bougies are formed of material, for example latex, where allergies may be a problem.
One type of bougie device is available by Sun-Med™, referred to as the Sun-Med Bougie Introducer™. The device comprises an elongate latex free rod which is packaged to extend generally straight between both ends thereof and accordingly when in a relaxed state, the rod does not fit well with the natural curvature of a person's airway. Furthermore lubrication is required for insertion into the airway of the patient.